1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information terminal apparatus, an image pickup apparatus, an image-information processing system, and an image-information processing method capable of controlling time-lapse photographing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, portable apparatuses with photographing functions (photographing apparatuses) such as a digital camera have been spreading. Most of the photographing apparatuses of this type enable users to enjoy various kinds of image processing. For example, an apparatus capable of performing time-lapse photographing for continuously photographing images at a predetermined time interval and generating a moving image having a reproduction time shorter than a photographing time has also been commercialized. Various methods of using the time-lapse photographing are conceivable. For example, the time-lapse photographing is used to photograph scenes in one day with a camera fixed to a tripod and observe a change of the scenes in a short time. Further for example, a person wearing a wearable camera photographs a town while walking and observes situations of the town in a short time.
Such photographing apparatuses determine a time interval and the number of times of photographing of the time-lapse photographing and perform the photographing (the time-lapse photographing). An apparatus, which generates a time-lapse moving image, arranges a plurality of time-lapse photographed images on a time line and generates a moving image having a predetermined frame rate (a time-lapse moving image).
There is also a photographing apparatus including the time-lapse photographing function and the time-lapse moving image generating function described above. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2015-53670 discloses an apparatus that can set, independently from each other, parameters of the time-lapse photographing and reproduction parameters related to reproduction of a time-lapse moving image photographed with the photographing parameters.